New Home
by girlX901
Summary: Sequel to Return Home! Kyouko and Sora have moved to Tokyo. Kyouko has a new movie and Sora is facing the death of her true love. Soon though Kyouko will be turning 18 and Sora has to tell her about her father. KyoXRen and ReiXOC a bit. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Killers Kiss

GirlX901: HIYA! It's me and welcome back to…I can't really call it Return Home…it is now New Home. The sequel to Return Home! YAY!

Fans: ABOUT DAMN TIME! *Raises pitchforks*

GirlX901: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. School was crazy. My other story's are crazy. So now I'm back.

Fans: *puts pitchforks down.* Fine…for now.

GirlX901: *Shiver* Well anyways I do not own Skip Beat or it's characters or anything except Sora for that matter. Please review and enjoy.

(Imagine Friday football games. Where everybody knows our names. They even stop to say hello. I bet they'll have a town parade. Kids selling lemonade. Baby, don't you wanna go, ohhhh)

Kyouko POV:

FWT! FWT! FWT! Cars passed me at a face pace as I rode up the hill. I wasn't feeling like riding my bike like I usually do. I wore my usual hot pink 'Love Me' uniform my hair was in it's usual do. Everything was like I normally had it, but for some reason it felt like…I can't explain it. It felt like something abnormal was going to happen today. On a day that as like any other day.

I entered the front door like any other day. I went up the elevator like any other day. I pounced on Moko-san like any other day. I cleaned up after wannabe movie stars like any other day. So why did I still have this feeling?

I stopped washing the floor and realized something. "It's a sign!" I turned to my bag of voodoo magic and ran to it. I instantly lit a candle and bowed to it. "I'm sorry for lying and saying that I think Mr. Tsuruga! I know I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry! I know he doesn't like me and I only have respect for him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried. Tears in the form of a river flowed down my face.

Fifteen minutes later:

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I continued to say as I bowed continuously.

"Uh." a voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Sawara behind me. "Mogami-san, what are you doing."

"NOTHING!" I yelled as I stood back up and blew the candle out. "Just washing the floors!" I laughed. He raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Well, the president would like to see you in his office. If you would go."

I smiled. "Certainly!" I then ran off towards his office. "THANK YOU SAWARA-SAN!" I made it to his office and knocked.

"Come in." was his reply. I entered and bowed.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Kyouko come here." he directed towards the chair facing him. I sat and looked up at him. "Now Kyouko, you don't have much work to do now that the Dark Moon series is over, correct?"

"Well, I still have my BoxR and my role as Bo but yeah not much."

He grinned. That grin was what made me realize what the feeling I was getting earlier. Fear. "Excellent. I have an excellent role for you. It's a romance. Read it through and tell me what you think tomorrow. See you then." He handed me some books and literally pushed me out of the office. I sighed as I looked down at the script version of the book. 'Killers Kiss.' "Interesting."

I started to read out loud. "A story about two assassins who get forced to work together. Both hate each other at first but after they save each other they fall in love. The woman has a mysterious past and the mans past is hurtful. Together they take care of their targets and in the end they retire and get married." I then picked up the book of Killers Kiss and began to read the main story. Soon I was crying from the inspiration of the woman assassin. She was brilliant. If the man annoyed her she would kick him in the balls. She was so fierce and strong, and most important…she was treated…LIKE A PRINCESS!

The next day I ran into the presidents office. "I'LL TAKE IT!"

As I yelled I began to wonder who my co-star is?

(Imagine Friday football games. Where everybody knows our names. They even stop to say hello. I bet they'll have a town parade. Kids selling lemonade. Baby, don't you wanna go, ohhhh)

GirlX901: I know it's short but I kinda need inspiration. Oh your wondering about Sora. Don't worry, everything will be fine. *Grin* Well the next one should be fast. I hope you all review.


	2. I'M GONNA DIE!

GIRLX901: YAY! I'm back!

Kyouko: What was up with the preview in return home? I mean it left so many unanswered questions.

GirlX901: That's the point my dear Kyouko. That is the point!

Kyouko: What about my father?

GirlX901: Nothing my dear…nothing at all! Any way's we have to get onto the story, so if you will.

Kyouko: GirlX901 does not own Skip Beat only Sora! Speaking of which, where is Sora.

GirlX901: Slitting her wrists.

Kyouko: WHAT?

GirlX901: REVIEW!

(SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE!)

3rd POV:

"Kyouko, welcome please take a seat." said the director when Kyouko walked in.

"Thank you sir." she walked into the meeting room and sat in a vacant seat. Nobody else but the director was here yet. She was early. Soon more and more people showed up.

"Now we only need him." said the director.

'Him?' Suddenly the door opened and someone familiar walked in. "Mr. Tsuruga!" she whispered. He saw her and for a second Kyouko thought she saw his eyes widen. He then gave a demon smile and sat next to her. 'I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie!" she repeated over and over again in her head.

"Now then, Kyouko you will be playing the main female role: Akako Chi. Ren you will be playing the main male role: Ronin Rai. Akako and Ronin will both get a mission to assassinate a rich man. The two are hired by different companies. The two will meet at a ball where both planned to kill the person. They dance and then they both kill the man. They argue that the one who killed the man was their own person. Finally Akako will get a mission she has to have a male partner with and she'll seek out Ronin. In the end they continue to help each other out and fall in love."

"A very nice story." Kyouko said as she sat dreamily. The director looked at Ren. After all the two had worked together in the past. He just smiled.

"She does that a lot." was his simple reply. The director and the others in the room all nodded. Kyouko came out of her fantasy and wiped the drool off of her chin. She gave a small laughed and looked down her cheeks ablaze. Why? Because when she looked up Ren was giving her one of 'those' looks.

AFTER WORK!

Kyouko's POV:

"Would you like a ride home, Ms. Mogami?" Ren asked as he drove up with his car. Yoshiro(I think that's how you spell his name) was in the passenger seat. We were in the underground parking and it was raining. I would love to get a ride, but I rode my bike and if I left it somebody could steal it!

"Uh, no Mr. Tsuruga. I rode my bike."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Your going to ride it in the rain?"

"….uh." I said as I thought about it. "I can walk it." Ren shook his head.

"Your bikes over on that side of the parking unit." he nodded his head to the other side.

"Yes."

"Get in. I'll put your bike in the trunk."

"Oh-BUT!"

"In!" Ren gave one of the demon looks.

"Y-yes. R-right a-away s-sir." She instantly went into the back seat and sat up straight. Ren drove over to the other area of the parking unit. When he parked I unbuckled myself to get out and put the bike in the trunk. I put my hand on the handle when I Ren put a hand up.

"Stay here. I'll get it." Soon my bike was in his trunk. Yoshiro and I talked about the part on the way to his house. Ren dropped him off first and I jumped into his old seat. Finally after many moments of silence I burst into tears.

"MR. TSURUGA I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU THAT I ACCEPTED THE PART! I UNDERSTAND YOUR NOT WANTING TO WORK WITH SUCH A UNSUCCESSFUL ACTRESS! I WILL TELL THE DIRECTOR THAT I CANNOT EXCEPT THE ROLE NO LONGER! I-"

"MS. MOGAMI!" Ren finally raised his voice loud enough.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm excited that I get to work with you, actually. I was just shocked to see you. Plus my glare was not at you it was at…somebody else."

(Somebody else: Yoshiro went early)

"Oh. Sorry for freaking."

Ren chuckled. "It's perfectly understandable." Finally we spoke of the roles and all finally we reached the Darumya we got out. The weather had cleared a bit and the rain was just drizzling. He got my bike out and helped me lead it to the backyard. He set my bike against the wall and then turned to look at a window that was darkened.

"How is she?"

"She's…okay." I replied. He nodded then smiled at me.

"I look forward to working with you. See you later, Ms. Mogami." He bowed and left. I bowed.

"Until tomorrow, Mr. Tsuruga."

I then walked into the house. Mrs. Darumya stayed up late for me. I walked up to Mrs. Darumya. "How was she today?" I asked her.

Mrs. Darumya looked up with a sad smile. "No change I'm afraid. As usual she worked in the back room peeling the vegetables we needed peeling."

"Did she eat?"

"Yes, I made sure she did."

"I see. I'm sorry that you stayed up for me. You could have gone to sleep."

"With this storm I wanted to make sure you got home alright." She smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga gave me a ride."

"I see." She yawned. "Goodnight, Kyouko."

"Good night mame."

I then walked up to my room and placed my bag on the floor. I walked back out to the door next to mine. I opened the door there were boxes still piled up. A small table and a futon were basically the only furniture and decoration in the room. The bed had a small bundle on it. I sighed and walked over. The figure was a girl. A girl I knew very well. A girl who used to smile and laugh and come up with schemes. Now her once reddish brown hair was a mess. He eyes were tearstained and puffy. Her nails were dirty and her hands held a phone that was on speed dial and the phone continued to call her deceased boy friends phone. All the time all you could hear is.

"Hey this is Jake, leave a message after the beep. Oh and if this is my beautiful baby doll, I love you!" I sighed and reached down to close the phone.

"Goodnight, Sora."

(SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE! SHO MUST DIE!)

GirlX901: Sad ending, huh?

Kyouko: *Tears* THAT IS SO SAD!

GirlX901: *Crying too* I know, I almost cried while writing it. I got the phone idea from P.S. I love you (Do not own)

Kyouko: So sad. It makes me want to go resurrect the dead or something. *gasp* I'll use VOODOO to do it! NO WORRIES SORA! I WILL BRING JAKE BACK! Runs out of office.

GirlX901: Uhhh. Review!


	3. Love?

**GirlX901: Yes readers shockingly I am alive. Sorry for taking so long, I meant to have this done at the end of summer but life got to me. So *bows* I beg for your forgiveness, though I don't deserve it. I also hope that you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Kittymisstress: and GUESS WHAT READERS! You cant blame us cuz she's the writer but I have become a writer here too, my name will be changed to Trainheart my real name on here is Trainheartnet13.**

**I 3 BOB: AND I'M ALIVE TOO!**

**GirlX901: ….surprisingly!**

**Trainheart: anyways remember that GirlX901 does not in fact own Skip Beat or anything else recongnizable.**

**GirlX901: ENJOY THIS WAY OVER LATE CHAPTER! **

New Home

~Kyoko~

"Who do you think you are? That was MY kill, not yours!" Kyoko silently read Tsurugas part and then started to speak out loud again. "Oh you think your so great! Well guess what, your not. I've heard of you before 'The One Hit Ronin!' humph more like the 'Fuck up!' Me? My name is Akako Chi?'"

"You're doing well Kyoko-chan," I blinked and looked up to see director Ogata standing in front of me. I blushed and looked down at my script.

"Thank you, but I'm still only starting, and it's getting more difficult." I sighed as I set my script into my bag. "Anyways," I turned to look at him and smiled. "How are you doing Ogata-san?"

He smiled and I swear I saw a halo over his head. "I'm doing really good..hmm…actually… I need your advice." he was blushing bright red and I tilted my head in confusion.

"With what?"

"Well you see… how do you know when you're in love?"

I blinked, now knowing how to respond to that question. Love? Yes I was once in love but I don't know the emotion myself anymore. Love only hurt me it could hurt him too. Perhaps I should tell him that love is not something he should have.

'He is a gentle spirit- love would help him,' a voice whispered. I looked to the side to see one of my angels smiling at me.

"Ogata-san the truth is-" I sighed and looked him in the eye. "I don't know what love is. I may be an actress but I play scary roles. I'm learning myself- rather I am re-learning what love truly is. So I can't tell you how to know if you're in love."

"I see." Ogata looked down at his clasped hands and did not lift his head. Our conversation went into silence, all we heard around us was the noise of people working on the set.

"I'm learning though," I broke our silence and he looked up at me. I lifted my script and wiggled it with a smile. "She falls in love, in order for me to keep this role I have to learn how to portray it, so perhaps I will learn what it truly is."

"Perhaps we will both learn in our own ways," Ogata said with a small smile as he stood up.

"Perhaps we will." He turned and bowed to me. I jumped to my feet and returned to bow. "Have a good day Ogata-san!"

He walked away with a smile on his face and I turned back to my script. "Now then, where was I?"

~Third Person~

Kyoko laid on her stomach reading the script page for page. Memorizing the words from repeating them over and over. The blanket was pushed down to only her feet and the lamp besides her pillow illuminated a shadow of her and the book across the room.

"I need your help, that's why I'm here. I got a target but he's a difficult one, one I can't do alone." Kyoko paused in her reading as she began to read Tsurugas line and she smiled and read further not bothering to read out loud anymore.

"Hehe Ronin is such a bad boy…" Kyoko gasped and looked up. "I did not just say that!"

'The bad boys are the best ones!' a demon whispered besides her. Kyoko shook her head and glared at the demon.

"NO! Kuon is the best one!"

'You once said you loved the demon king,' another smirked. Grudge was written on the demons stomach.

"I don't even know what love is!" Kyoko burst out. "And besides he is my sempai, I feel respectable love for him- like a brother!"

"It's so sweet!" an angel appeared only to get pushed away by the demons in a fight. Kyoko rolled her eyes and began to read even more into the tale. The demons and angel disappeared as she began to turn more and more pages. Suddenly her face turned white and her eyes wide as she read. She hurriedly flipped the page and stared intently at the words in front of her.

_RONIN leans in slowly, AKAKO blinks up at him and a blush rises to her face as she too leans forward their lips meet into an intimate kiss._

_Intimate Kiss_

_Intimate Kiss_

_Intimate Kiss_

_Intimate_

_Intimate_

_Intimate_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

_K.I.S.S_

Demons sprung free shooting out of the open window as Kyoko let out a blood curdling scream.

**GirlX901:HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Trainheart: HAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**I 3 BOB!: HAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**GirlX901: Oh by the way do you guys want more Sora in the story? Please tell me!**

**Trainheart: And thanks for reading!**

**GirlX901: Really thank you!**

**I 3 BOB!: and please review, they kept GirlX going!**


	4. A Day at Work With Sora

**GirlX901: *hides under desk* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY FOR POSTING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AFTER SUCH A LONG BREAK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Trainheart: NOT OUR FAULT SO DON'T POINT THE GUN AT US! *gestures towards I 3 BOB! And herself***

**I 3 BOB!: YEAH... it was all her.**

**GirlX901: AND YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!**

**Kyoko: What a lovely friendship…**

**GirlX901, I 3 BOB!, and Trainheart: *Stare***

**Trainheart: When did she get here?**

**GirlX901: Well I did open the work room doors again… so maybe she just walked in. It's great to see you again Kyoko!**

**I 3 BOB!: Uh…girlX?**

**GirlX901: hmmm…**

**Trainheart: *Points behind GirlX901* Look behind you…**

**GirlX901: *turns and pales* uhhhh…hehehehehehe… hey everyone….. your all back from each and every story of mine…. Wonderful….**

**Crowd of glaring characters: YOU WERE GONE FOR MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**

**GirlX901: *Jumps up and hides by bookcase* I'm sorry! Life just got a hold of me. Basically my entire family moved into my house, then my school life got to become too much to handle and it was hard! I'm sorry! If it helps I have missed writing so much, so when I got my laptop I began writing pronto!**

**Trainheart: I yelled at her too if that helps.**

**Ren: Not really…**

**Edward Cullen: Why am I still not in See You Again!**

**Mai Bara and Mai (unknown): WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN OUR STOREIS!**

**GirlX901: *Sweatdrop* I'm working on it I swear! First of all, I have to get all stories up to 10 chapters posted. The only one that has got that far is This is Gonna Be Hell.**

**I 3 BOB!: Then she will begin updating each story in order to how votes will go with a poll. Warning Poll will not be up for some time.**

**Trainheart: But onto other news! WARNING WARNING WARNING! GirlX901 really wants you to review!**

**GirlX901: That's right… I love reviews and strive on them. But it saddens me when I only get a few- to those who did review I thank you all.**

**I 3 BOB!: GirlX loves reviews, she wants to know if you guys have any ideas for her stories! Or if you really liked the chapter! Or if you want to punch her in the face…**

**GirlX901: Well not exactly but tell me how I can make my writing better.**

**Trainheart: Now let's get onto the story… *passes out scripts to crowd of characters in this story* GET TO WORK!**

**GirlX901: Oh but before you all go to deliver my story will Sho please give my disclaimer?**

**Sho Fuwa: *Smirks* well thank you… anyways GirlX901 does not own Skip beat or anything recognizable- she wishes she does but she doesn't.**

**GirlX901: *Tick mark* thank you Sho. Now get to work!**

**Trainheart: Get to reading!**

**I 3 BOB!: ENJOY!**

**GirlX901: *Passes out popcorn and drinks* Hope you all like it!**

**~Third Person~**

Kyoko gaped at the piece of paper in her hands hoping that the words would change-which sadly didn't. "Wha- wha-WHAT?" Kyoko yelled as she stood up and began pacing. "That can't be right! No, that's impossible! I can't be k-k-kissing Tsuruga-san!" A knock came to the door, halting Kyoko in her steps.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you alright?" Mrs. Darumaya asked gently from the other side of the door. "That was a very frightful scream there."

"Ah- I-I'm fine Darumaya-san! I just thought I saw a a a a bug!" Kyoko stammered as she slammed the script under her bed as if she was hiding a Christmas present from a child.

"Alright as long as you're okay," Darumaya called through the door. Kyoko heard her walk away and laid back into the bed. She stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes and demons began to fly back through the window.

"Kiss… kissing equals love," Kyoko murmured. "I can't love, I promised on Kuon I wouldn't love ever again." Kyoko sighed and flicked her lamp off before turning onto her side and staring out of her open window. Moonlight seeped in forming shadows across the room. Kyoko took a deep breath and curled up a bit more.

Kyoko began to question her role. She was supposed to present a girl in love, how she was supposed to do that, she had no idea. Love wasn't something that came to her easily, sure she loved her friends and her family but she has never loved a man like she used to love Sho. She respected men of course and thought of them as friends but it ended there. Even if she did say that she loved Ren, she never truly did- at least she didn't think she did. Now Kyoko had a predicament and she didn't know how she would be able to handle it. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and rested for another day.

Kyoko gave a lazy smile and she bit into her fish for breakfast. She kept having dreams last night that Ren went into kiss and it always ended up badly- i.e. the world the world ended. Thus Kyoko was even more scared about what she was going to do, she didn't even know how she was going to portray love.

"Ano, Kyoko-chan?" Mrs. Darumaya asked as she sat across from Kyoko.

"Hmm?"

"Dear we love to have Sora here, but she isn't getting any better. I think maybe she should go with you for the day. Let her get some fresh air."

Kyoko looked down at her lap, she did think it was a good idea but she didn't know how others would react to Soras new social skills. She didn't want people to hurt her and Sora was in a very dangerous mental level at the moment.

"She could use it," a voice said behind her. Kyoko turned to see Mr. Darumaya and she nodded. "I think it's a great idea, let me just call my boss and tell him." Kyoko excused herself from the table and walked back to her room to phone the president if it would be alright for Sora to be with her. The president agreed stating that as long as Sora didn't get in her way it would be fine.

"Thank you President!" Kyoko bowed in her room. He hung up with a chuckle and a goodbye. Kyoko then walked towards Soras room and knocked on the door, when no one answered she pushed the door open to see Sora looking outside at the sun still in her pajamas, by her looks it would seem that she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Sora…" Kyoko waited –hoped- for a response and got none. With a sigh she stepped into the room. "Uh, I called the president today and asked if you could come to work with me, he said you could. I'd really like for you to go." She still got no response. "Please Sora, you need to get out of this house."

Sora suddenly stood up and went to her closet. Kyoko stared at her wondering what she was going to do. 'Is she going to pull out a weapon?' Kyoko asked herself and an image of Sora cutting Kyoko up for annoying her went through her mind.

"S-Sora?" Sora ignored Kyoko and pulled a jacket- Jakes jacket out of the closet and pulled it around her and turned towards Kyoko with a blank stare.

'Oh.' Kyoko thought as she stared at Sora. "So you're coming after all." Sora didn't respond instead she just stared with her blank expression. 'What am I getting myself into?' Kyoko asked herself as she walked out of the room to get dressed.

(Break)

"ONEE-SAMA!"cried Maria as she ran towards Kyoko and Sora. She gasped when she saw Sora for the first time since she left the Fuwa Hotel. "Sora-nee! You're here!"

Kyoko smiled down at Maria and knelt down to her eyelevel. "Yes, Sora is going to be coming to work with me every once in a while so she can get out of the house. You'll help me keep her company right?"

"Of course Onee-sama!" Maria smiled and turned towards Sora. "We get to play together today Sora-nee!"

Sora said nothing. Maria blinked and looked to Kyoko for advice and an explanation. Kyoko gave Maria a small smile and stood back up. "Come on Sora I need to get into my uniform." The cousins and little girl walked towards the dressing rooms of L.M.E.

As Kyoko dressed Maria waited outside with Sora. She stared up at Sora and saw the blank stare of the girl, and she began to wonder if this was what her Daddy was like when her Mommy died. She couldn't remember much of her Dad during that horrible time- she can only remember the pain of losing her mother. Maria looked down saddened and stared at her feet not knowing what she could do in this situation. At last the doors opened and out stepped Kyoko as soon as she saw the duo her eyes dimmed. Maria was looking down sadly at her feet and Sora was staring blankly in front of her.

"Well- let's get to work!" Kyoko cheered as she walked forward.

"Hai Onee-sama!" Maria cried and skipped up to Kyoko holding her hand and the three went to the file room where Kyoko began to organize files that were given to her. As Kyoko worked and Maria helped Sora sat on a chair by the door watching...rather blankly staring. When they were sure she wouldn't hear them Maria began to whisper to Kyoko.

"Onee-sama…"

"Hmm."

"Will she be alright? I'm not used to this side of her…"

Kyoko sighed and brushed some hair from Marias head as Maria looked down sadly. "The truth is Maria-chan that I don't know. Sora has lost many important people to her and Jake was always the one who made it easier for her to get out of this- in fact he was the only one."

"So we can't do anything?" Maria asked sadly. Kyoko shook her head sadly.

"We just be there for her Maria- at the time that's all we can do." Maria sadly nodded her head and stapled a pile of papers together before handing them to Kyoko.

"Oh I almost forgot Onee-sama I saw Kanae today and she has a new drama she'll be working in!"

"Eh! OH CONGRATULATIONS MOKO!" Kyoko cried to the skies. And began to cry tears of joy. "Now people will get to see her even more and she'll become so loved!" Maria nodded her head agreeing.

"How's your drama going?" Maria asked curiously.

Kyoko looked down at hand as she began to file papers into files. "Well filming doesn't start until after Dark Moon is finished right now I'm beginning to memorize my lines."

"You're working with Ren-sama right?"

"Mm." Kyoko confirmed.

"Oh how lovely," Maria put her hands under her chin and began to day dream. "Two people where hate turns to love- oh the dark gods must be living well to allow this." Maria began to imagine Kyoko in a red dress with a slit in the skirt and a gun hid under the skirt as Ren danced with her wearing a suit and having a careful eye on the target. "So lovely…" Maria began to drool as Kyoko smiled sheepishly at her.

Kyoko was wondering if she could make such a great script look as good on the screen as it does in words.

(Break)

"Cut!" the director calls and the film clapper claps shut. "Good job Kyoko-chan, Mamose-chan. Now then Ren, Mamose your both up for the next scene." Director Ogata calls and Ren nods as Mamose smiles in conformation. The make-up artists were busy putting more make up on her. Kyoko smiled and walked off the set and towards Sora who sat on a chair away from everyone else. There no one bothered her and left her in peace.

Kyoko knelt down next to the chair so she could be below her and she looked up to Sora. "Hey I'm just going to go get ready for the next scene, stay here okay?" As Sora said nothing she looked back towards Yashiro and silently asked him to keep an eye on Sora. Yashiro nodded his head and Sora stood up and walked towards her dressing room getting ready for her next scene.

As the shooting went on Kyoko had begun to watch Ren and Momose very closely trying to figure out how to act in love. Around her people looked at her strangely because she was looking closely wide eyed in concentration. Filming had stopped all together as everyone looked at the girl. Finally Ren waved a hand in front of Kyoko asking if she was okay.

"mi? Mogami-san are you okay? Mogami-san." The words finally went through her brain and she jumped and stared back at the crowd.

"Ehehe…GOMENASI!" Kyoko bowed. "I was just really…entranced by this …scene!"

The director nodded his head and tears began to spill. "Yes it is a great scene, but Kyoko-chan remember your character. Mio wouldn't act like that."

With a scratch to the back of her head Kyoko nodded her head. "Hai, Hai. Gomenasai!" Kyoko bowed and everyone shrugged it off. People were used to her behavior.

"Alright let's do this again!" called Ogata as he stepped off the scene.

(Break)

_"I NEED YOUR HELP OKAY! THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I AM NOT SKILLED ENOUGH TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!" _Kyoko rehearsed as she read her script. She looked down and began talking again at a lower volume. _"I can't do it alone…" _Kyoko read some more and then lifted her head glaring and pulling out her water gun from behind her. _"Say that one more time, I dare you."_ After a pause she began again. _"I'm not weak you jack ass!"_ Kyoko then mimicked herself kicked a guy in the chin and walking off angrily before she reached the 'door' she turned still glaring. _"If you want to help find me, if not, then never come before me again."_

Then Kyoko took a deep breath and closed the script. "That's enough practice for the day." She put the script in her bag as she stood up and turned towards Sora who sat at the table with her head in her arms. "Sora-chan, it's time to go." Kyoko said gently as she walked over to her cousin.

Sora got up and walked over to the door waiting for Kyoko to grab all of her things. When Kyoko had her bag she walked over and the two left the locker room walking towards the L.M.E exit only to be stopped by Ren and Yashiro.

"Oh! Kyoko-chan, Sora-chan are you two headed home too?" Yashiro asked as he smirked at Ren for some reason unknown to Kyoko and unseen by Sora.

"Hai, it is getting late and we need to get some sleep before we come back tomorrow."

"So you're going to be back here tomorrow too Sora-san?" Ren asked as he stared at Sora who didn't reply. Kyoko gave a shy smile and answered for her cousin.

"Hai, she's going to be with me almost every day."

"I see," Ren said as he continued to stare at the girl. 'Sora…you're hurting Kyoko…' he thought to himself and turned his attention to Kyoko. "Are you two walking?"

"Uh hai!"

"WHAT?" Yashiro gasped dramatically. "Two beautiful girls-"

"Beautiful?" Kyoko blushed.

"Walking home by yourselves, now that's just unheard of. Ren we should give them a ride."

"Ah really there's no need!" Kyoko began to shake her head and arms. "Really!"

Ren gave his gentlemen smile making Kyokos demons perk up. "Oh of course, we'll just leave you to walk home and possibly get attacked. And when the media is all over the story we won't have to worry because you swore to us that you both would be fine. Of course there really is no need." Ren started to walk away and Kyoko gulped.

"Ah eh uh on second thought may we have a ride…please…" Kyoko asked politely. Ren turned and gave a small smirk.

"Of course."

(Break)

And that dear readers is how we came upon this awkward situation. A smug driver in the driver's seat, an overly excited passenger in the passenger seat, an awkward passenger in the back seat with a silent depressed passenger next to her. Kyoko looked out her window with a look of pain.

'SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!' she pleaded in her mind. Her demons swung around the room feeding on previous feelings of hatred in the car and Soras depression.

"Mogami-san…Mogami-san." Repeated Ren after Kyoko didn't answer and she stared out the car window. Finally Kyoko snapped her head towards him.

"Eh? Did you say something Tsuruga-san?"

"Hai. I was just asking you if you had begun working on the script for Killers Kiss?"

Kyoko turned bright red at the thought of kissing him and started to stutter. "Yes," she squeaked. "I've been practicing my lines and understanding my character even better."

Ren gave his genuine smile and met eyes with Kyoko through the mirror. "That's good. I'm doing the same thing."

Besides Ren, Yashiro gave a silent squeal and gave a Cheshire grin.

"Ah really? How are you doing?" Kyoko asked hoping that he was struggling too.

"Oh I think I have it down perfectly."

Kyoko hope diminished as she nodded her head. 'As expected from my senpai.' She thought respectfully. Though she was happy for him and proud of him she had wished that he too struggled with this role, so that she and him could work together and she wouldn't feel lower than him.

Finally Ren pulled up at the Daruyama restaurant and household and Kyoko got out followed by Sora. "Thank you," Kyoko bowed and Ren held up a hand stopping her.

"No problem. Have a good night Sora," he nodded towards Sora and then to Kyoko. "Mogami-san."

"Bye!" Yashiro waved and the two drove off. Kyoko watched them go as Sora walked into the house. Kyoko quickly followed and the pair went upstairs to their rooms.

"Good night Sora-chan." Kyoko murmured to her cousin as she closed the door. With a sigh Kyoko went into her room to grab the things she'd need for her bath. As she sat in the bubble filled bath tub she began to think deeply on her characters before she blushed at the idea of getting an award for her acting skills.

"EHHHHH!" she squealed as she pulled herself underwater and her squeals turned into bubbles.

(Break)

The next morning at breakfast the table began to vibrate, to others it would look an odd site but to the ones eating it was a normal occurrence for whenever Kyoko had a call. Kyoko blushed and apologized as she stood and went to the other room to take the call. She looked at the caller Id which stated that it was the president.

"Ohayo," She warily answered.

"Kyoko-san please come see me this morning. I need to speak to you about something." He spoke very differently. He was very serious.

"Hai…" Kyoko replied and hung up the phone as she wondered what in the world he would want to see her about.

(Break)

**GirlX901: THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! YAY**!

**I 3 BOB!: YAY GO GIRLX!**

**Trainheart: ….you left it at a cliffhanger….evil.**

**GirlX901: NOT MY FAULT…okay yes it is! Anyways please review and please keep reading. Hope you liked it.**

**I 3 BOB!: YA!**

**Kyoko: WAIT A MINUTE!**

**GirlX901, I 3 BOB!, Trainheart: *Turns* Yeah?**

**Kyoko: What's going to happen…. I mean why am I being called to the president.**

**GirlX901: *Smirks* You'll see…. Heheheheheheheheh muwhahahahahahahhaahah hahahahahhahahhaahahahhaa *stops* *turns to I 3 BOB! And Trainheart* By now you should be laughing with me.**

**GirlX901, Trainheart, I 3 BOB!: ! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. A Meeting With the President

New Home Chapter 5

**GirlX901: Welcome back to New Home.**

**I 3 BOB!: Please Review because if GirlX901 does not get at least five reviews she will not update the story…**

**Trainheart: *Blinks and looks at sad GirlX901* what you said you'd never do that?**

**GirlX901: I KNOW! But…. Stories rely on the reviewers as much as it does the author. And though I am very thankful for the story alerts I need the reviews. That and I am sorry for not updating for a long time- I really am and I know the first story is horribly cheesy but that will be re-edited and this story is a lot better. So readers please give it a chance…thank you…**

**Trainheart: uh… Kyoko disclaimer please**

**Kyoko: uh… GirlX901 does not own anything recognizable, thank you.**

**GirlX901: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**(BREAK)**

~Kyoko~

I sat with my back completely straight against the back of the chair. I wore a dark brown skirt that reached my knees and a tan blouse that had red flowers decorating it. My knee high boots tapped the ground as I waited for Sebastian to take me into the President's office. I still didn't know what the president wanted but it seemed important on the phone. Nervously I began to squeeze my hands together.

"Magomi-san, the president will see you now," a voice said behind me and I jumped high into the air before turning and gaping at Sebastian.

"Oh, ah yes I'm coming!" Kyoko stood and grabbed her purse and began walking with him towards president's office.

Kyoko walked into a room filled to the brim of golden and maroon decorated features. Lory sat in a throne acting as a king. With stars in her eyes Kyoko curtsies.

"My King!" In her mind Kyoko was dressed as a governess and she was facing a heroic king. Lory being used to her ways smiled at her and nodded towards a chair that had it so the two could sit comfortably and talk to each other.

As I sat down President asked if I had known why I was there. I blinked and shook my head, "No Sir that's what I was hoping you would tell me."

President nodded and then leaned back into his throne. He put a hand to his chin and began to stroke his beard as he continued to stare at me. Not knowing what to say I kept quiet and soon an awkward silence filled the room. I began to nervously squeeze my hands together again, being very uncomfortable. Finally I gained toe courage to speak up.

"Si-"

"Have you ever been in love Kyoko?" President interrupted. As soon as the question left his mouth my throat closed up and I began to cough wildly staring wide eyed at the President as he watched with no expression. Sebastian handed me a glass of water and I began to gulp down the cool liquid trying to be able to breathe again. As soon as I could manage I began to speak again.

"What?" I screeched hoping that I had heard wrong … I didn't. The president asked again.

"Have you ever been in love?" I looked down to my hands and sighed.

"There… once was a time when I loved and …strived to be loved. I did my best for the ones whom I cared for deeply to care for me…" I trailed off. The room was quiet. President didn't say anything, he was letting me take my own pace to tell him the truth.

"I had Sora…sisterly love, after all she is more of a sister to me than a cousin." I looked out the window and bit my lip before speaking again. "My father as you know died when I was young, but I was told that he loved me and I love him because…he is my father and he cared for me when he could." Again silence ensued. "…..I loved my mother…. I cared so deeply for her and yet… that…." I shook my head. "That was never good enough. She hated me, I was only a burden to her. Something that got into her way…. I did my best!" I turned to stare at president who was staring at me with a masked expression. "I did EVERYTHING to please her! I did my best on tests but I could never reach that one hundred percent, I got ninety nine or ninety eight- and those were never enough! I was always pathetic, stupid, not good enough, a waste of space and air! But…." I shook my head and gave a pathetic laugh. "But I still loved her… I still put the blame on myself for our horrible life, for my mother's anger, for everything. I promised and promised that things would get better, that I would be better…" I looked down at my hands again…

_Flashback…_

"_MOMMY! MOMMY DON'T GO, I PROMISE I'LL BE BETTER! I PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE!" a little girl with pigtails yelled as she ran after her mother as the older woman walked down the walk of the Fuwa Hotel with her bags. _

"_MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" Little Kyoko yelled but the woman would not stop. Her cold eyes stared at nothing, not caring that her own flesh and blood was in pain. Kyoko tripped and fell to her knees tears streamed down her face as she reached towards the woman. _

"_MOMMY!"_

_End Flashback…_

As I came to from my flashback I simply stared blankly at my hands. "But it wasn't good enough… she sold me to the Fuwa household and left….. she never turned back…." I sighed and looked up to the shocked eyes of the President.

"Kyoko…."

"It wasn't all bad, I got to live with Sora and Sho, my cousin and my best friend. But that's where the other story begins… As you know I first came into show biz for revenge. You see I was taught to love Sho, and I did, he was my best friend. I would do anything for him. I went through the bullying and the torture through the years because I loved him and I believed one day we would marry…" I shook my head again. "Foolish I know, but it was what I thought was right. You know, to marry you're best friend. Of course we weren't dating, lots of girls liked him and he liked lots of girls. I didn't think about it then but I realize I should have now. He dated on and off with different girls, I didn't care because he always came back with me… he was always there for me, and I was always there to serve him just as any 'wife' should…. Then one day Sho went to his father declaring that he wanted to be a performer. They fought for days and days, screaming just rang through the estate and then one day at school Sho pulled me aside. I thought it was odd at first, after all Sho never spoke to me at school, only at home…. He picked me… ME! He decided to run away to Tokyo and was going to take someone with him, someone special… and he picked me. Oh I was so happy, after all I believed the man I loved had finally realized his "feelings" for me. So we left. Sora waved us off with tears as she and Jake stayed in Kyoto. Seeing as they were both orphans and depended more upon their relations to Fuwa Hotel than anything…. So we moved to Tokyo, Sho became famous, I gained more jobs so that Sho may have somewhere peaceful to live when he wasn't touring. I cleaned and did everything I could for him…fed him… raved about him…. Then one day I learned the truth…. He was using me as a stepping stone… a personal maid, and he was planning on sending me back to Kyoto… to Fuwa Hotel so that I may become a tea server… a hostess… property…. "

I shook my head sadly. "So I was abandoned again… someone else turned their back on me…" I turned so I could stare him directly in the eyes. "I locked away my heart that day, I wouldn't let another person into it again, that way when they turn their backs on me it won't hurt so much. So yes President I have been in love and I have been hurt by it so I won't fall in love again."

"Kyoko-chan though those things horrible things happened to you I need you to understand, you shouldn't lock away your heart for it…" President said as I listened intently. "Kyoko love is a powerful thing, and yes it can hurt if you don't trust your heart to the right people." He stood up and walked off his throne to stare out of his large windows. "Right now Kyoko people need love in their lives, and they love to see love…in movies and shows."

"Why?"

"Because it inspires them to love. It helps them realize that it exists and that it matters. Kyoko, love is one of the most important emotions in the world."

I looked down at my hands and tried to understand his words better.

Lory sighed and went back to his throne. "Kyoko that's why I have something to tell you." I looked up at him wondering if he was going to fire me.

"You're role as Akako Chi is going to be much as Rens role as Katsuki in Dark Moon. This will be a test Kyoko. If you don't have the emotion of love for your character then you will drop the role of Akako Chi. You will not be able to work in any acting roles for a year and you will be forced to stay in Love Me and not debut in three years. Are we clear?" he asked as my eyes widened to impossible widths.

"But si-"

"No Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry but you need this emotion. I will not let you harm yourself any longer. You have two and a half months to gain this emotion back. Good day." And with that Sebastian helped me out of the chair and out into the hallway.

"Have a good day Magomi-san." He said as he turned to return to his boss.

With an empty voice i replied. "You too Sebastian." And with that I ran. I kept running I couldn't let anyone see me like this. Tears pricked at my eyes and I kept running, refusing to stop. People called for me. I heard Maries calls, Moko's calls, but I didn't stop. I had to get out of there before the tears came. 'Almost there. Almost there.' I thought as I neared where my bike was parked. Suddenly a hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me into a stop. I was pulled into warm arms and as much as I would love to just sink into them the tears were starting to fill my eyes. I tried to push the inviting arms away so that I could run.

"Magomi-san," whispered Ren. I turned quickly in his arms to stare at him with shocked eyes.

"Tsuruga-san. Oh gosh!" I moaned as I hurriedly tried to wipe my eyes. Tsuruga looked around and then pulled me with him as he walked towards a bench that was secluded from the public eye. I was still trying to stop my tears but to no avail. He sat us down and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. As I wiped my eyes he sat patiently, not saying a thing. Finally my tears calmed and I was able to talk normally.

"Magomi-san…why are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not crying." I argued, hoping to not have to talk about why he saw me in such a weak state.

"Oh yes, you've stopped. Why WERE you crying?" he asked.

"How's work?" I asked.

"Magomi-san…"

"Have you eaten today?"

"If I take you out to dinner will you tell me why you were crying?"

Wanting to just go home I sighed, "Tsuruga-sa-"

"Kyoko." He interrupted fiercely. My demons swam around singing on how his emotions were beautiful. I looked up to see his face determined. His eyebrows were pulled together and he looked like he was hurting somehow. I obviously was seeing things wrong. "What happened." I looked down and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now… I want to go home please Tsuruga-san. I really just want to go home." With a sigh he nodded and stood holding out a hand for me to take. I gently put my palm in his and he helped me to my feet and he led me to his car. As we drove the car was as silent as it was when no one was in it. Finally he spoke as we were at a red light.

"When you're ready to talk about what happened…I'm here to listen." He said. I turned to look at him with wide eyes. He couldn't mean that, he's probably annoyed with my behavior. Even if I told him, it's such a stupid reason that he would think it pathetic and…. Yeah that wouldn't be a pretty sight. But still…if he was serious…

I watched him for some more time, once he met my eyes and gave me a soft smile. I 'eeped' and turned to watch the road not meeting his eyes or looking at him for the rest of the car ride.

**~Break~**

**GirlX901: AND DONE! I'll begin working on the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Trainheart: *Cat face* That was adorable….**

**GirlX901: I KNOW RIGHT! I was blushing when I wrote the scene when he gives her his handkerchief.**

**I 3 BOB!: SO CUTE!**

**Kyoko: …..I'm going to lose my role…**

**GirlX901, Trainheart, I 3 BOB!: uhhhhhh…**

**Kyoko: I'm getting fired from my role….**

**GirlX901: Well….you need to learn how to fall in love Kyoko-chan.**

**Trainheart: GirlX901 would kill to have what you have…**

**GirlX901: *Glares***

**Kyoko: And what's that exactly?**

**I 3 BOB!: TWO MEN FIGHTING OVER YOU!**

**Trainheart: The oppertunity to walk in on a naked man named Ren.**

**Kyoko: Uhhh *Blush* That was an incident!**

**GirlX901: And the real question is… *Gives dark look***

**Kyoko: EHHH!**

**GirlX901, Trainheart, and I 3 BOB!: WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK DOWN! YOU HAD A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY! YOU COULD HAVE SEEN WHAT OTHERS HAVE BEEN WANTING TO KNOW FOR YEARS! (Others being fans of Ren like all those squealing girls we see in the manga)(For those you don't know it's the scene in which Kyoko is Setsu and walks in on Cain (Ren) in the shower)**

**Ren: *Walks into room* *Gapes and turns to walk out while girl stare at him with wide eyes* uhh…. *walks out of room***

**I 3 BOB!: well that was awkward!**

**GirlX901: Haha yeah well *turns to readers* Remember I won't update anytime soon (meaning it will be on hiatus) without at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. XOXO~GirlX**


	6. Does he love you?

**New Home Chapter 6**

**GirlX901: HELLO ALL AND WELCOME BACK TO NEW HOME!**

**I have some wonderful news!**

**I 3 Bob!: Finally after searching for so long GirlX got herself a beta reader for New Home!**

**GirlX901: Yes, may I introduce you to my wonderful beta reader. _CharlotteM126_**

**Trainheart: Yes, yes she FINALLY got someone to help her with her grammar…**

**I 3 BOB!: She has horrible grammar!**

**GirlX901: IT'S BETTER THAN YOU'RS! AT LEAST I CAN SPELL!**

**I 3 BOB!: Well I'm not an author… I don't need to spell.**

**Trainheart: You do when you decide to text us. I mean really? Of course is spelled C-O-U-R-S-E not C-O-R-S-E. **

**GirlX901: and white is spelled W-H-I-T-E not W-I-T-E…. just saying….**

**I 3 BOB!: … I hate you all….**

**Kyoko: Ummm….. guys…. Can…. We get to work now?**

**GirlX901, Train, and I 3 BOB!: *turns to look at actors in corner of room* …..um….. yeah….**

***looks to crowd* ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! GIRLX901 DOES NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE THINGS! BETA RIGHTS GO TO CHARLOTTEM126! THANKS FOR YOU'RE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS AND FOLLOWINGS! THANKS SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**/3rd Person\\**

On a warm sunny day, a female figure walked down the streets, her black trench coat blocking any chance of seeing what she was wearing. She wore a black fedora and sunglasses to match, her outfit gave the image of her being a detective. From under that hat draped her long black hair. She slunk towards a set of old mahogany doors and pulled them open while stepping into the silent building. The smell of warm coffee and chocolate wafted warmly up to her nose. She looked around at the many shelves of books and magazines. The shelves were labeled with green and white signs.

The female figure walked towards the back of the store to the 'For Dummies' section. As she passed an aisle of magazines she paused to look at STARDUST, a tabloid magazine. On the cover was a picture of Ren Tsuruga giving a gentlemanly smile. The words near him explaining what was going on in the magazine and about him specifically was 'Ren Tsurugas love life: Is there a special someone? Does he plan to marry?' The figure snatched the magazine off of the shelf and began to fly through the magazine trying to reach the page in which the article was stated to be on. When she finally got to the page she spotted a picture of Ren leaning back shirtless, a familiar picture where he was representing a famous cologne. The words above him were in a dark blue stating: Ren's Love Life… and was decorated with multiple hearts. The figure snapped the magazine closed and put it back on the shelf before going back to the 'For Dummies' section.

Quickly she looked left and right making sure no one was looking at her; ignoring the ones looking at her like she was crazy, (which she may be). The group of people that were staring at her all hurried to turn away and look back at what they were doing. She began looking through the books; thankfully, they were in alphabetical order. When she got to the 'L' section her hand moved over 'Love for Dummies'. She hurriedly grabbed it and turned around, only to bump into a very cheerful woman wearing a standard uniform. The woman dressed similar to a detective jumped back in shock and fumbled with the book in her hands.

"Hi there, can I help you?" the woman whose name badge dubbed her as Aiya calmly asked.

"Um" the female stuttered and shook her head. "No! I mean I think I'm good, found this book here!" she waved the yellow and black book around. "So I don't need much help, but thank you."

Aiya leaned over and read the title of the book in the woman's arms. "Love huh? Well if you need some help on that then I can find you some more books, romantic books and such." She leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "That is if you want them."

The detective like woman blinked, widened her eyes, and nodded her head. "I need as much help as I can get!"

Aiya nodded her head and then led her to the Romance section of the book store. She handed the woman some books that she recommended and that she had had customers recommend. Soon the woman was carrying five books plus her "For Dummies" book and she walked towards the front of the shop to check out. As she strode past the magazine aisle a "STARDUST" seemed to disappear off the rack and end up in her pile. She left the store with her new purchases and a weird look from the salesman. She walked two streets away before heading into a park bathroom and headed into the stalls. With some rustling, Kyoko Magami stepped out of the stall and walked back home.

**#^^#**

"ACT EIGHT SCENE ONE. TAKE ONE" said the co-director as he clapped the pieces of wood together.

Kyoko stood by the set with Director Ogata, watching Ren and Momose act out a scene in which Mizuki declares her love for Katsuki and he leaves without telling her his own feelings. A scene of such emotion was difficult, even for the two professional actors.

Around them women and even some men stood in tears as they watched this heart wrenching scene. Director Ogata held a tissue to the corner of his eye as he smiled sadly. It was hard for him not to love the scene because of how beautiful the two made it.

_"Mizuki-san you can't be turning in this half assed work. You're smarter than this." Katsuki stared at his fiancé's cousin. He put her notebook down behind him and leaned back against the desk. "Well?"_

_ Mizuki stared down at her hands for the longest time before she spoke in a soft voice. "I-I'm sorry Sensei, I've just had a lot on my mind."_

_ "Can I help?"_

_ "No, I'm afraid not." Mizuki sighed._

_ "Would you like to talk about it?"_

_ "Well..." With a bite to her lip she stared down at her shoes and started to twist her bracelet around her wrist as if she were sawing through her hand with the pieces of colored string. "I- I'm in love."_

_ Katsukis eyes widened as he gaped at the girl and he suddenly got a pained look in his eyes of sadness. "Th-That's great Mizuki-san! I'm sure he's a nice guy."_

_ "Oh he's wonderful, absolutely amazing... I think... no I'm sure of it. I love him."_

_ The pair stood in comfortable silence as they stared at each other. Finally Katsuki turned around and picked up her notebook. "Well..." he turned back and handed her her work. "I hope the best for you and him. I'm sure you guys will make a lovely couple. I can't wait to meet him-"_

_ "You already know him!" she snapped before blushing and looking down again. "I- I mean. You know him really well."_

_ "Oh? Well then he should understand that you have more responsibilities to your studies rather than him."_

_ "It's not his fault." Mizuki cried. "He doesn't know my feelings, and he… he's responsible. He understands the importance of education." Looking down Mizuki pulled her book bag closer to herself. "It's my fault. I've been so stressed with the idea of telling him my feelings that I haven't put my best efforts forward. I'm sorry; I promise it won't happen again."_

_ Katsuki sighed as he stared at the innocent figure of Mizuki. He placed a gentle hand on her head making her blink in surprise. "Mizuki-san, if it's causing you this much worry then you should tell him. It's not good for your health to keep it in. Not when it is causing you such worry. Even if he rejects you're feelings then at least you will know instead of worrying about it."_

_ "Do you really think so?"_

_ "Yes, I really do." He smiled and took his hand off of her head._

_ Mizuki turned her face upward and looked directly into his eyes. "It's you_."

At the same time it was hard for director Ogata to dislike this scene because of how much emotion is put into it. No one really noticed Kyoko's watchful eyes as she took in the emotions on the two faces.

'Why do they look like that? What is with that expression that defines love?' Kyoko asked herself as she ran her thumb and pointer finger through the lace on her dress unconsciously. 'What will it take for me to be able to portray that expression?"

While examining the scene Kyoko turned and watched her cousin who sat staring with blank eyes. While inspecting her cousin she started to feel a dull pain begin to pulse in the back of her head. With a sigh Kyoko turned her head away and closed her eyes. 'It's the stress' she thought to herself as she began walking to her bag. 'When she gets better the headaches will go away.' Twisting the top of the Advil cap off Kyoko shook two orange colored pills into her hand and reached for her water bottle. Popping the pills into her mouth and lifted the bottle to her mouth.

"Such a sad scene..." Yashiro commented as Kyoko took a long drink from her water bottle. Kyoko nodded as she swallowed and twisted the cap back onto the water bottle and leaned against the wall.

"I think that's the point, because it's so sad it will make the viewer's own heart clench, as if they were the character and it was their own heart breaking…or something like that."

Yashiro turned and stared at the young actress as she gazed at the pair acting, his eyes widened in awe and marvel at the maturity and beauty on the young girl's face as she watched them. Her eyes were big and full of wonder. They seemed to sparkle. Her lips were parted slightly as she concentrated on the scene.

"Kyoko-chan…." He whispered in awe. Kyoko blinked and turned to face him with a cheerful smile.

"Hmm?"

Yashiro shook his head and chuckled. "Never mind, I just wanted to say that you're…" he paused. "maturing."

Kyokos face became similar to a tomato as she coughed and looked down. "Um ….Yashiro-san, it's not that I don't …appreciate you…. I just don't…feel that way towards you."

Yashiro blinked and began shaking his head in worry. "Oh no, no, no Kyoko-chan. I don't feel that way-"

"Of course you are a great friend and I couldn't ask for anything better, but really…that's all we are-"

"No, Kyoko-chan you don't unde-"

"I respect you very very much but I am not…I can't love."

"-rstand. You see I was just saying that you were growing up-"

"You can't possibly think that I have feelings for you, I have always thought of you as a friend. I'm sure I only represented my emotions for you as a friend."

"You are a friend to me, nothing else!"

"Love and like like is not in our" she made a gesture between the two of them. "relationship. It is strictly friendship."

"Oh goodness that probably sounds like I don't like you, huh? Kyoko you are a beautiful girl and anyone would be lucky to have you-" The two of them were getting stares as they seemed to be at a total loss for words. Both were blushing madly and couldn't seem to form the correct sentences for each other.

"Really you're a great man but, you're just not the one for me, you deserve someone so much better."

"It's not you, it's me." Yashiro exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"You're a perfect gentlemen but when it gets down to it-"

"You're a wonderful girl but when we get to the point-"

"I don't like you like that." Both Yashiro and Kyoko said at the same time. Each looked flustered and a blush was covering each of their faces, they stared at each other until Yashiro nodded and cleared his throat and Kyoko looked down.

"Ahem..well…"Yashiro started and Kyoko looked up. "glad we got that straightened out…"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, no more…. miscommunications…"

"Indeed…" And with that the two turned and went their separate ways. As Kyoko walked towards director Ogata to wait for her call she passed her cousin who sat silently in her normal chair out of everyone's way. Sora's eyes were lifeless and cold, lately those eyes had taken over her entire expression. They were like mirrors; instead of taking in any sort of sight they reflected everything. It chilled people who looked at her; some would refuse to even turn in her direction because of it.

For months Sora was a walking corpse. She would show up at the studio, sit in her seat and wait until Kyoko was done and the two would go to the locker rooms, and then would go home right after. She would barely move unless she absolutely had to... until today. Today as soon as Kyoko went onto the stage to act out her scene, something changed in Sora's regular day-to-day routine. As Kyoko acted, all attention was on the scene.

Sora stood up from her seat. Not even looking to see if any attention was on her –and there was none- she walked out of the room quietly towards the open door and slipped away.

"Alright everyone I think we'll be able to start part one of scene five now." Director Ogata said as the make-up artist came up with some base and started applying it to Kyoko's face. "Right?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, the paste is all dry, so as soon as I finish applying this base she'll be all set."

Director Ogata smiled. "Good. Okay everyone in this scene Katsuki and Mizuki bump into each other in the library and have a serious, yet flirty conversation and Mio listens to it all from behind a book case. The scene transfers between the conversations to watching Mio read a book and as Katasuki leaves and Mizuki watches him longingly Mio puts the book down and walks out from behind the book case…. Now then, let's get to work"

_"Isn't it funny?"__ Mio says slowly as Mizuki startles and turns to her in horror and shock._

_ "W-what do you mean Mio?"_

_ Mio smirks and shakes her head slowly before tilting her face so that her eyes glint dangerously. "How easily love can destroy you... come dear Mizuki... do you honestly think that he could love you?"_

Far away from the set Sora was walking down a crowded hallway. Around her people were walking past. They chatted happily into phones or to a comrade walking with them. Sora paid no mind to anything and just walked silently among all of them. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out of that room. The room where people gave her pitying looks, where they looked so alive and happy. The room where bright lights shone on couples portraying love... the room where she felt as if she was suffocating and her struggles were not heard.

Sora came to a set of doors leading to the LMEs main stair case. As she climbed the steps her footsteps echoed through the silent concrete domain. Each step echoed through her head and heart.

Step

_'I love you.'_ His voice echoed through her heart with each step.

Step

_'Be happy.'_

Step

_ 'Fall in love again.'_

Step

_ 'I'm sorry.'_

Step

_'Baby doll…'_

Step

'_Goodbye…'_

She got to the top of the stairs and to a door with the word Level 'G8' painted on the window. A pale, shaky hand reached out and gripped the door knob, turned it slowly and pushed the door open. A soft gust of wind flew across her face, pulling small pieces of hair away from her cheeks as she stepped onto the roof.

#^^#

"_He does love me!"_Mizuki cried as Kyoko's Mio faced the window. Mio was about to say the words that would force Mizuki to confess.

Mio turned her head and stared straight into Mizuki's eyes, _"Does he? Perhaps he's just being kind to you. Even so... you forget my dear Mizuki, he is an engaged man. He belongs to another._ _If he does love you -which I certainly doubt he does- does he love you enough to cancel the engagement?"_

#^^#

Sora kept walking as the heavy door slammed behind her and stopped just steps away from the edge. The roof was nicely kept. There was a chair in the corner. It was a clean place. Of course anything that belonged to Lory had to shine in some way. Sora's feet tapped lightly against the concrete floor. Her eyes squinted as the setting sun hit her eyes.

Sora took those last few steps towards the edge of the roof. Her toes were inches away from the protective wall that reached her mid stomach. A strong gust of wind threw the hair completely out of her face. Sora looked down…

#^^#

**GirlX901: THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed. And yes.. cliff hangers… someone asked me to get rid of Sora so…..**

**I 3 BOB!: O.O You're killing her off?!**

**Trainheart: You're kidding?**

**GirlX901: Well I dunno… guess you'll have to read to find out…**

**Kyoko:….but….but Sora….**

**GirlX901: Yes well…. Anyways. You're all probably wondering why I am only updating this story. I am working on this until I reach a chapter that I have set up for each story. When I reach this I will go onto another one of my stories and get that to the same chapter number as well. As for why it has been so long since my last update… I'm a senior in high school. I work two jobs. I am taking two college course classes and I end up going to bed around 2 in the morning only to wake up hours later to get ready for school. So I'm very sorry for not updating so much but I really do try. Please still support me. Thank you all so much! Please review! Also if you guys saw and liked the difference in my stories grammar wise than please put a little shout out to Charlotte in a review or pm her. She's really great and has helped me so much. Thanks again! **

**XOXO~GirlX**


End file.
